


Snowbound

by methequins



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Forced Proximity, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, lowkey holidays themed fic that was written after the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methequins/pseuds/methequins
Summary: Will wonders when he learned all these things about Nursey, somewhere in between the bickering and the silent treatments and the Chowder interventions.He wonders when Nursey became one of his best friends, and when he became okay with that.





	Snowbound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oddree13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/gifts).



> for oddree - happy valentine's day!! i had fun writing this, i hope you enjoy!!
> 
> also a little bit for lea, who helped me immensely in writing this, and who makes me a better nurseydex shipper, writer, and person each and every day <3

“My flight got fucking cancelled,” Nursey says, plopping heavily onto the other end of the couch and sprawling his legs out so his feet are in Will’s lap. Will rolls his eyes, but doesn’t try to push them off. He’s used to shit like this from Nursey by now. “I’m never gonna get home.”

 

“It’s supposed to let up by tomorrow afternoon,” Will says. It’s been snowing for hours already, fat flakes that haven’t taken long to pile up, the front steps and walk already covered in a few inches despite how well Will had salted them that morning, the roads just as bad. Nursey’s flight was supposed to leave hours ago, but it’s been getting delayed all afternoon. Will isn’t too surprised they finally just up and cancelled it.

 

The Haus is quiet except for the noises of the movie Will’s watching, muffled in that way it only seems to get when there’s heavy snowfall. It’s just the two of them left — everyone else made it out before the storm started. Will’s a little jealous. His ma’s already been having a conniption over making sure the house is in order for them to host Christmas, and now he’ll have even less time to help. His bus, which is scheduled to leave at the crack of dawn tomorrow morning, hasn’t been delayed or cancelled, but he isn’t holding out hope.

 

“Ugh,” Nursey says, and Will’s lips twitch up into an amused little smile at how disgruntled he sounds. Will tends to find Nursey cutest when he’s not trying to be. “I should’ve gone yesterday, I guess. But like, the less time I spend with my family, the better, t-b-h.” Will knows that what Nursey means by that is really that he doesn’t want to see his dad, and he wonders when he learned all these things about Nursey, somewhere in between the bickering and the silent treatments and the Chowder interventions.

 

He wonders when Nursey became one of his best friends, and when he became okay with that.

 

“What’re you watching, anyways?” Nursey asks, his attention on the screen now.

 

“Oh,” Will says, and smirks a little. “It’s a horror movie, you wouldn’t like it.”

 

Nursey makes an affronted noise. “I don’t mind horror movies,” he says, and at Will’s disbelieving eyebrow raise, “I don’t!”

 

“Sure,” Will says dryly, still smirking. It’s another one of those things he doesn’t know when he noticed, particularly this one because Nursey’s good at hiding it. It’s one of the few times he’s smooth, making excuses to avoid joining in when a horror movie gets picked for Haus Movie Night, inserting other suggestions when the idea even comes up. Will doubts it’d be obvious to anyone other than him, but he pays far too much attention to Nursey, particularly lately. “I mean, you’re welcome to watch it with me, but don’t complain when you can’t sleep tonight.”

 

Nursey huffs and sinks further into the couch, arms crossed over his chest. He’s quiet for the whole movie, which is  _ highly  _ unusual, because he usually talks through them until Will snaps at him to be quiet — which tends to last for all of five minutes until he starts up again.

 

It’s still snowing when they finally head up to bed a few hours later. While Nursey’s taking his turn in the bathroom, Will checks his travel itinerary again, and sure enough his bus has been cancelled. He texts his parents to let them know. At least now he’ll be able to sleep in a little. He had not been excited at the prospect of getting up at 4 am to get to the bus in time. “Looks like we’re stuck together for a while longer,” he tells Nursey when the bathroom door opens, and tries not to read into the expression on Nursey’s face, something his heart wants to interpret as pleased but his brain knows couldn’t possibly be.

 

“You know when you’re heading out?” Nursey asks, and pulls his shirt off over his head. Will forces himself to look away.

 

“No, I’ll figure it out in the morning,” he says, and switches his phone on silent and abandons it on his bedside table. He burrows under his blankets, and it isn’t long before the lights are out and he can hear Nursey climbing up to the top bunk.

 

“Night, Dex,” Nursey says, and Will just makes a sort of affirmative noise in response.

 

When Will wakes up, it’s entirely too warm. He isn’t used to that, not in the winter, because the Haus is old and drafty as hell and no matter what Will does to try and fix it nothing seems to help. His body tells him it’s still early morning, and he desperately wants to go back to sleep, but then he realizes  _ why _ he’s so warm, and he jolts a little. Because he’s pressed up right behind Nursey, his arm slung over Nursey’s waist like Will was clinging to him as they slept.

 

“What the fuck,” he says aloud, taking his arm back. Nursey grumbles a little and rolls onto his back, squinting up at Will with tired eyes. “Why are you in my bed.”

 

“You said it was okay,” Nursey mumbles, his voice low and rough with sleep. It should be illegal for anyone to be so attractive so early in the morning, Will’s heart can’t take it and he’s still too close to sleep to shove the feelings away.  “Last night. Cause I had a bad dream.”

 

Will thinks hard, and he does dimly remember half-waking up to Nursey crawling under his blankets, asking if he could stay. To Will mumbling something like a yes as he automatically pulled Nursey close and went right back to sleep. It’s really not fair for Nursey to ask him anything when he’s barely conscious, particularly something that will lead to him waking up with a beautiful sleepy man in his bed.

 

“I told you not to watch that movie with me,” Will says weakly, and he still isn’t awake enough for this, because he cannot for the life of him stop staring at Nursey.

 

Nursey straight-up  _ pouts _ , and Will’s heart lurches. He glances down at Nursey’s lips before he can stop himself, thinks how easy it would be to just close the space between them right now. There isn’t much of it, Will only propped up on his elbow as he half-hovers over Nursey. And there isn’t room to make more space, the both of them crammed into Will’s tiny bed, one that was definitely not made for two NCAA-sized hockey players. Nursey mumbles something that Will can’t quite make out. “What?” Will asks.

 

Nursey huffs and looks away, turning his head a little. Will resists the urge to take his cheek in one hand, to turn it back so Nursey will look at him again. Nursey needs to shave. Will wants to feel the stubble under his fingers, his lips.

 

“I said, I wanted to spend time with you,” Nursey says, still a mumble but this time loud enough for Will to make out.

 

Will blinks. He feels his cheeks slowly start to heat up. “We could’ve done something else,” he says. “Watched something else.”

 

“But I like doing stuff that you like,” Nursey protests, his voice creeping dangerously close to a whine as he turns to look up at Will again. He’s only ever like this in the mornings, Will knows, because it takes him ages and at least one cup of coffee to settle into his usual self, the one he hides behind masks of “chill” and smiles that don’t quite reach his eyes.

 

Will likes every version of Nursey, but he thinks he likes this one best of all, the one without walls that need to be broken through.

 

Will is weak, and still not fully awake, and this time he does give into the impulse, holding Nursey’s face gently in one hand. Nursey’s eyes widen in surprise, just a tiny bit, almost imperceptible, but he doesn’t pull away. “I just like being with you,” he admits, his voice quiet, afraid if he speaks any louder he’ll break this spell that’s fallen over them.

 

“Me too,” Nursey says, just as quiet. And then he’s gently grabbing a handful of Will’s shirt and using it to pull him down into a kiss.

 

Will kisses back with everything he has, melting half on top of Nursey as their lips join again and again in soft, slow slides. He’s wanted this for longer than he cares to admit, but he never even dared to let himself hope. Nursey is entirely out of his league, and they still bicker almost as much as they get along, and Will is weird and angry and entirely too much and —

 

Nursey pulls away, and Will blinks in confusion. “Sorry,” Nursey says. “I—“

 

“For what?” Will’s voice sounds breathless even to his own ears.

 

“For — I mean, I dunno, you got all tense and I wasn’t really thinking when I did that and I’m sorry,” Nursey says all in a rush, and Will doesn’t think he’s ever seen Nursey so nervous.

 

“Don’t be,” Will says firmly. He leans down and kisses Nursey again, chaste and quick but full of intent. “I wanted to. I want to. I just… well. You know how I can get kind of stuck in my own head.”

 

“Yeah,” Nursey says, and he’s grinning now, obviously relieved, and Will can’t help but smile back. God, it’s kind of pathetic just how into this gorgeous, infuriating man Will is. “Yeah, I do know.”

 

Will lets out a short laugh and collapses down onto the bed, and Nursey rolls to face him. “I’ve been wanting to do that for ages, actually,” he admits, quiet, lowering his eyes. Nursey finds Will’s hand with his own and laces their fingers together, giving a small squeeze.

 

“Yeah. Me too,” Nursey admits, and when Will looks at him again he’s smiling, looking more nervous than Will thinks he’s ever seen him. Will just kind of blinks at him, confused, because how,  _ why _ . But before Will has a chance to start obsessing over it again Nursey’s leaning in, and Will lets himself melt into the kiss and not think about anything at all.

 

Nursey’s warm against him under the blankets, and Will has never been more grateful that Nursey tends to sleep in nothing but his boxer-briefs — something Will usually  _ hates _ , because it makes it even harder than usual to keep from staring at him. But he’s allowed to stare now, he realizes, or at least hopes he is, and the thought of that makes him pull back again.

 

“Is this like,” he starts, then swallows, trying to gather his nerves before continuing, “Like, a one-time thing for you…?”

 

“No,” Nursey says immediately, and Will’s sure the relief that washes through him is visible on his face. “I mean — did you want it to be?”

 

“Definitely not,” Will says firmly, and Nursey grins.

 

“Chill. Me neither,” he says, and Will kisses him again.

 

It isn’t the same slow, almost tentative kiss of before. It’s turned into something harder, desperate, almost messy. Will feels like he could burst from just how much he’s wanted this, still wants this, wants  _ more _ . He gently pulls his hand out of Nursey’s grasp, only to trail it down his warm, bare chest, and the way Nursey’s breath hitches is so pretty Will can hardly stand it. Nursey tucks an ankle between Will’s, tangling them even more effectively together, and Will parts his lips to let Nursey lick into his mouth.

 

Things get heated fast, faster than Will thinks he’s ever experienced. Then again, Will’s pretty sure he  _ wants _ Nursey more than anyone he’s ever been with, not the handful of guys at Samwell he’s hooked up with the past few years when he started to figure out he maybe wasn’t as straight as he initially assumed, and  _ definitely _ not his high school girlfriend. So when his hand lands on the small of Nursey’s back and Nursey shifts closer, his hips pressing into Will’s, Will straight up  _ whines _ , which he’d be way more embarrassed about if he had the mental capacity and if he couldn’t tell that Nursey’s already just as hard.

 

Nursey’s hand is between them now, and his fingertips pause at the waistband of Will’s sweatpants, just long enough so that he can murmur, “Is this okay?” against Will’s lips. Will nods furiously, and when Nursey kisses him again, he can feel his smile.

 

Nursey’s hand is different than Will’s own, which is unsurprising, but Will’s used to rough calluses, not soft skin and long, delicate fingers. The kiss has turned more into Will just panting into Nursey’s mouth. “Fuck, Derek,” he mumbles, and Nursey pauses for a second, long enough that Will opens his eyes and is about to apologize, but Nursey’s pupils are blown wide and he looks so good Will can hardly stand it and when Nursey kisses him again it’s so fierce it takes Will’s breath away.

 

Will reaches out sort of blindly and finds Nursey’s hip, pulling him a little closer, then shifts his hand lower so he can palm at Nursey’s cock, hot and hard through the soft cotton of his underwear. Nursey lets out a little moan, so Will does it again, earning another.

 

“Here, let me—” Nursey says, and impatiently tugs at the waistband of Will’s sweats until they’re low enough on his hips for his dick to be out, making Will shiver at the chill of the air on his heated skin, then does the same with his own boxers. He presses even closer, if possible, then wraps his hand around the both of them. Will lets out a shaky sigh, then another little whimper as Nursey starts to stroke again.

 

Nursey’s forehead is pressed to Will’s, and he’s looking down at his hand, so Will looks too, and the image he’s met with is honestly obscene. The contrast of their skin, the way Will’s cock is flushed red at the tip, the fact that Will’s still pretty much clothed with his sleep shirt and sweatpants while Nursey is all but naked, all of it has Will’s breath leaving him in a huff.

 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Nursey murmurs, and when Will looks up again his eyes meet black surrounded by a thin ring of grey-green, a dazed grin on Nursey’s lips. Will wants to argue, to protest that Nursey is the gorgeous one here, not him, but Nursey runs his thumb over Will’s slit and he has to bite down on his cheek to muffle a moan instead.

 

Nursey keeps offering soft compliments and encouragements as he goes, his voice low and rough, and it’s all Will can do to hang on, his grip tight where it’s found a place on Nursey’s shoulder, and when his eyes squeeze shut and his hips start nudging even more frantically into Nursey’s hand, his short fingernails bite into Nursey’s skin.

 

He’s still coming down when he feels Nursey come, hot and wet as he adds to the mess Will’s already made of Nursey’s hand and stomach and Will’s shirt. They both just lay panting for a minute, until Nursey wipes his hand off on Will’s sheets and Will glares at him.

 

“What?” Nursey asks with a laugh. “You would’ve had to change them anyways.”

 

Will frowns, but can’t even argue because he knows Nursey’s right.

 

Nursey leans in and kisses him again, slow and deep and sweet, and Will lets himself melt into it. He isn’t sure how long they stay like that, only parting when they need to catch their breath again.

 

“So when are you heading back?” Nursey murmurs.

 

Will sits up just enough so he can see out the window before collapsing back onto the mattress. “I don’t know. It’s still snowing, so probably later this afternoon. You?”

 

“Same, if I can get a flight.” The smile Nursey gives Will is kind of sad. “Shit, Poindexter, you make a guy actually  _ want _ to stay at school over winter break.”

 

Will lets out a short laugh. “Yeah, well. Same.”

 

Nursey sighs and rolls onto his back. “Of course we had to do this right before I’m not gonna get to see you for like three weeks.”

 

“We can video chat,” Will says. “Text. And it’s not like three weeks is  _ that  _ long.” Still, he knows what Nursey means. Three weeks feels like eternity when he’s been wanting this for close to three years.

 

“What about New Year’s?”

 

Will blinks. “What about it?”

 

Nursey shrugs, the movement sort of jerky. “We could, I don’t know. Come back here early? Do New Year’s together? I mean. If you want.”

 

A slow smile grows on Will’s lips, and he turns Nursey’s face towards him so he can kiss him again. “I’d love that,” he says quietly.

 

Nursey grins too. “Alright. Chill. Yeah,” he says, and when Will laughs at him, Nursey laughs too. Will’s chest feels fluttery and light, and he thinks it’s probably too early to know for sure, but he might just be in love.

 

Then again, he’s known that for a long time already.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!!](http://dereknurseynurse.tumblr.com)


End file.
